Simple Person
by Sve Ann
Summary: "Apa yang kau rasakan ketika bermain voli?" "Saat itu cukup menyenangkan."


**Simple Person**

 **Haikyuu! (c) Furudate Haruichi**

.

.

 **OOC dan EYD yang semrawut(?)**

..

..

Masa remaja merupakan masa yang indah dan penuh kenangan.

Siapa yang tidak menyetujui hal itu? ah, jika ada diantara kalian yang tidak berpendapat demikian, mungkin kalian kurang bahagia dimasa tersebut. Ah, maaf. Itu hanya pendapat pribadi sih. Haha

Tetapi sungguh loh, seseorang yang ku kenal memiliki kehidupan yang membosankan saja bisa mengatakan demikian. Padahal—menurut pengakuannya—saat itu ia selalu menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk bermain game. Yah, walaupun ia juga ikut dalam klub voli di sekolahnya, sih. Ah tapi itu pun karena ajakan teman kecilnya. Jika tidak diajak, ia pasti menjadi seorang _introvert_ yang hanya bersenang-senang dengan PSP nya itu. sungguh menyedihkan ya.

Harusnya ia bersyukur memiliki teman yang selalu peduli dan begitu memanjakannya. Bagaimana tidak memanjakan, makan sayur saja harus diingatkan, bahkan sampai disuapi. Bahkan katanya ia sampai menangis saat si teman kecilnya lebih dulu lulus sekolah dasar—hal ini diceritakan langsung oleh temannya itu loh.

Ah benar adanya, jika pepatah mengatakan _orang diam itu menghanyutkan_. Yah, dia pun demikian. Walaupun terkesan acuh dan tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan lingkungannya, ia memiliki pengamatan yang bagus. Ku akui itu.

Ia pernah membagi cerita padaku bahwa ia menjadi seorang _setter_ yang baik di tim volinya dulu. Hebat kan? Menjadi seorang _setter_ itu tidak mudah loh. Kau harus bisa memahami bagaimana keinginan dari masing-masing _spiker_ dalam timmu agar bisa menghasilkan serangan yang tepat. Ah, kalian paham kan maksudku? Yah, intinya, setter itu merupakan peletak dasar dari serangan. Benar begitu kan? Ku akui, ia memang berbakat dalam bermain voli.

Dan karena mendengar tentang pengalamannya itulah aku jadi tertarik untuk bermain voli. Aku berharap bisa menjadi pemain pandai seperti dirinya.

Pernah suatu ketika aku bertanya, _"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika bermain voli?"_ dan ia memberikan jawaban yang cukup tidak terduga bagiku.

 _"Saat itu cukup menyenangkan."_

Ah, tentu saja ia menjawabnya dengan raut wajah yang tidak meyakinkan. Tetapi setelah ia bercerita mengenai timnya yang berhasil mengikuti kejuaran nasional barulah aku yakin bahwa jawabannya tadi bukan dusta belaka.

 _"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekarang? Masih menyenangkan juga kan?"_

 _"Tidak juga."_

 _"Heh? Kenapa begitu?"_

 _"Karena setelah dewasa, kau akan menemukan tujuan hidup yang lain selain kejuaran nasional bola voli. Jadi jika hanya bermain voli saja bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bagi orang dewasa."_

Setelah mendengar jawabannya itu aku pun diam, berusaha mencerna kalimatnya dalam kepalaku. Ugh, apakah menjadi orang dewasa itu membosankan ya? Sampai bermain voli yang begitu digemarinya saat remaja saja bisa terabaikan begitu.

Seolah mengerti apa yang sedang ku cerna dalam kepala, ia kembali berucap. _"Lain halnya jika kau bertanya pada Kuroo."_

Kuroo? Ah, Kuroo Tetsuro teman sejak kecil—bahkan sahabatnya itu ya.

 _"Karena sejak remaja ia adalah seorang atlet voli, maka mengikuti kejuaran nasional lagi—bahkan dunia adalah hal yang menyenangkan baginya. Mungkin itu juga merupakan tanggung jawab baginya sebagai kapten tim."_

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung berdecak kagum. Ah sepertinya aku harus giat berlatih bersama Kuroo juga.

 _"Tetapi kenapa kau tidak ikut menjadi atlet voli juga? Maksudku—kalian kan sudah bersama sejak kecil, jadi ku kira akan sangat baik jika kalian terus bermain bersama."_

 _"Hmm—bagaimana ya. Aku tidak yakin kau akan paham tetapi… setelah melewati masa remaja dan memasuki dunia orang dewasa, dihadapanmu akan terdapat banyak cabang jalan. Apa yang kau sukai? apa yang kau inginkan? apa yang kau prioritaskan? Apa yang kau butuhkan? Begitu banyak hal yang menjadi pilihan dan itu semua butuh pertanggung jawaban dari dirimu sendiri. Bukan orang tuamu lagi yang bertanggung jawab."_

Aku memiringkan kepala tanda tak paham. Maklum saja, pemikiranku belum sampai kesana. Tetapi hebatnya, aku mampu mengingat jawaban itu baik-baik dalam kepalaku, loh! Makanya aku bisa menyampaikan ini pada kalian.

 _"Mmm—lalu—apa jawabanmu atas semua pertanyaan… itu?"_

Aku bertanya tidak yakin. Aku memang tidak paham apa yang ia jelaskan tetapi aku benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya. Jadilah aku bingung harus bertanya bagaimana.

 _"Kalian."_

Akhirnya aku sadar. Satu kata saja sudah membuatku begitu senang. Dan kali ini ia menatap wajahku dengan senyum hangat yang tampak _begitu samar_ dibalik wajah bosannya.

 _"Ibumu dan kau, Lev."_

Ah, rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat tumbuh besar dan segera memasuki masa remaja saja.

.

.

FIN

A/N : Maaf saya tidak menyinggung nama Kenma sebagai tokoh yang dimaksud dalam cerita. tapi semoga yang membaca dapat memahaminya. haha. dan terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca sampai akhir.

Salam,

Sve


End file.
